A Lion and Puma (a love story)
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets Pumyra before the fall of Thundera. He amazed by her. He runs into her as Thundera is falling and frees her from some rubble. She goes with him to help him and the Thundercats. Soon a love blooms for the two of them. Lion-o/Pumyra or Limyra. Rated M to be safe.


chapter 1

Lion-o was heading out of the slums of Thundera and he was in a hurry. "Man oh man I'm going to be late!" Lion-o said running as fast as he could.

Meanwhile a young lady his age named Pumyra was heading out to take care of a man who managed to break his leg while working in his wood shop. She was also in a hurry to get where she was going.

Then the two cats ran into each other and fell to the ground. "Ow, sorry I wasn't looking," Lion-o said.

"No it was my fault," Pumyra said.

They looked at each other for a short bit. "Prince Lion, I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into the prince of Thundera," Pumyra said.

"It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going." Lion-o said. "So who are you?" he asked getting up and helping her up.

"I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said.

Lion-o then remembered something. "Good grief I better getting going, it was nice meeting you!" Lion-o said running off.

"Bye!" Pumyra said and headed off to where she was going.

After the ceremony Lion-o was in his room thinking about who he ran into today. "Hey Lion-o thinking about something?" Tygra asked.

"Yeah, I ran into a girl on the way back to the palace," Lion-o said.

"I see," Tygra said.

"Her name is Pumyra, even though I just met her, I want to get to know her but I doubt I will ever see her again," Lion-o said.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, now come on the festival is about to start," Tygra said.

"Okay I'm coming," Lion-o said.

The reason why they were holding the festival was because Grune had returned but when Lion-o asked if he saw any technology he said no and when Tygra asked if he found if the tiger clan village was still around even though they hadn't heard from their tiger allies for 10 years when they had been experiencing attacks. It was fine festival but it went sour when Lion-o freed to tortured lizard captives. Tygra even got on to Lion-o about it the next evening. "Listen I only did because I felt bad for them," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you know the lizards have killed hundreds of cats," Tygra said.

"Well we did the same to them," Lion-o said.

"We may have, but still I don't think everyone in the kingdom was too tickled with your decision." Tygra said.

"I know I just wish father and everyone else would understand that there is more to ruling than by a sword," Lion-o said.

"You know Lion-o, I know how you feel, when I was found in the garden as a two year old cub on the riverbank I knew I was different and your mother made me feel welcome and her kindness made father accept me even more. She even made me accept you coming into my life as your future big brother and accept my role to look after you," Tygra said. "I think the reason he is hard on you is he sees you are like mother and wishes you will also be like him." he said. "But if you ask me you are like him in more ways than one," he said.

"Thanks Tygra," Lion-o said.

There was a warning horn the lizards were attacking. Claudius thought it was on Lion-o but it was Grune who did it. Lion-o started to help and saw Pumyra in danger and rushed in to help her. "Are you alright?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Pumyra said.

"Come on," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Tygra witness "Panthro" murder their father. They saw it was Mum-Ra in disguise even the dying Claudius.

"No matter what happens you both made me proud today. Lion-o I am sorry for not seeing you would be a great king until now, if Panthro is still alive I know he will help you. I know soon our people will look to you my son and prince heir. I love you both my sons." Claudius said and died.

Lion-o, Tygra and Pumyra had escaped the cell from a kind lizard. "Now let's get out of here," Lion-o said.

They got the sword back rescued Jaga and Cheetara. Jaga gave Lion-o the gauntlet of omens. "Now go Lion-o lord of the Thundercats. The book of omens lays at the foot of the setting sun you must get it," Jaga said.

Jaga stayed behind to by the others sometime to escape.

The next morning they held a funeral pyre for Claudius. "Rest now father," Lion-o said.

"May rest in peace," Tygra said.

Lion-o carved the Thundercats symbol in the broken statue. "Let's go before Mum-Ra's rail get's cold," Lion-o said.

"But the book of omens?" Tygra asked.

"If it was either of us on that funeral pyre father would have done same," Lion-o said.

They headed out and saw two kittens. "Please can we come with you?" they said.

"If you come along you need be able to take yourselves because we can't always babysit you," Lion-o said.

"Okay," the kittens said.

"I'm Wilykat, and this my sister Wilykit," the boy kitten said.

They walked for days and made it to the sand sea. They found food in the water began eating. Cheetara realized something. "Isn't strange that this food is floating in the water like this?" she asked.

"It is a little odd," Tygra said.

They found themselves on a boat full of fishmen. The captain was amazed by their ability to fight and made them part of his crew. During storm Lion-o saw Tunar only cared about vengeance and not his crew's lives. That was when Lion-o decided to help them.

After destroying the horrible Ramlak the fishmen thanked Lion-o and gave them a boat. "Well what about these two?" Tygra asked.

"They have proven they can take care of themselves." Lion-o said. "So they can stay with us," he said.

"Yes!" the kittens said.

"Well what are your orders for us?" Cheetara asked.

"Let's set course for the book of omens." Lion-o said.

Pumyra really liked Lion-o a lot. Since Pumyra was a healer she was quite hand to have. Lion-o and Pumyra were having a moment when Snarf jumped in Lion-o's face. "HEY!" Lion-o said. "This better be good Snarf," he said.

It was, the lizard army was coming.

"Let's retreat and figure this out," Lion-o said leading them into the briar wood.

"I hear something," Pumyra said.

"Me too," Lion-o said.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

They saw a small race of flower like people. They were the petalars. They were amazed by the Thundercats especially young Emerick. They discovered these people live their lives through the course of a single day. They helped them escape the briar and mourned the death of the now elderly Emerick. "Let's fight those lizards." Lion-o said.

During the fight they heard something. "What is that noise?" Cheetara asked.

A large tank came through firing shots and then came to stop in front of them and large cat came out and whack a lizard away with a pair of nun-chucks. "Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"The name's Panthro," he said.

Now they were joined by Panthro the deadly after their adventure at cloud peak mine. "I am glad to see your father's sword ended up in the right hands, I served him proudly and he was right that I will do the same for you," Panthro said.

"Does that mean I get to drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not a chance my king," Panthro said with a smile.

To be continued.


End file.
